


Harry Potter and the Seven Weasleys

by Fan_atic



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Snow White Fusion, Bad Dumbledore, Charming Voldemort, Magic Mirrors, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, The seven Weasleys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2018-12-16 06:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11823510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan_atic/pseuds/Fan_atic
Summary: So... Harry is snow White and Dumbledore is the Evil Step Queen and instead of beauty being the issue its power. Oh and don't forget that the seven dwarfs are actually the seven male Weasleys cause why not?Voldemort enters stage left... "Don't forget about me!"Right... need I mention Voldemort as the dashing Prince Charming?





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I have most of this already written so updates should be fast! YAY!
> 
> I'm hoping to get everything posted in a week so here goes nothing!
> 
> Enjoy!!

**O** nce upon a time at the edge of a moor next to a foreboding forest sat a stone castle. The time was summer, when the rain fell warm like jewels from the sky, a witch sat brewing her potion and observing the land through a window.

And whilst she brewed and looked out of the window at the rain, she sliced her finger with the knife, and three drops of blood fell unbeknownst into the brew. And the rain looked pretty upon the green moor, and she thought to herself, would that I had a child as intelligent as ravens, as courageous as lions, and as sturdy as this castle.

Soon thereafter she has a little son, whose eyes sparkled with intelligence, a heart full of courage, and steady legs upon standing, and was therefore called Harrison after the kings of yor. And when the child was born, the witch died. 

After a year had passed the Lord Wizard sought out his wife’s sister to tend to the child, and a Warlock to help tend to the castle. Yet the Sister was a bitter woman and could not bear that anyone else could surpass her precious son. While the Warlock, now an old respected man relished and would not part with his power.

The Warlock had a wonderful looking-glass, and when he stood in front of it and peered at his reflection in its depths, and said,

“looking-glass, looking-glass, on the wall,

Who in this land is the most powerful of all?”

The stone basin answered year after year.

“Thou, o warlock, art the most powerful of all.”

Then he was satisfied, for he knew that the basin spoke the truth.

But Harrison was growing up, and grew more powerful, and when he was eleven years old a wand of holly with a phoenix feather core chose him. And later that year when the old Warlock asked his looking-glass,

“looking-glass, looking-glass, on the wall,

Who in this land is the most powerful of all?”

It answered,

“Thou, o warlock, art powerful; it is true.

But Harrison is a thousand times more powerful than you.”

The Warlock was shocked, his magic sparking and his face turning red in anger. From that hour, whenever he saw Harrison, his magic called forth storm clouds and tempests. The land had was ravaged by storms and the crops were torn by winds. And envy and pride grew higher and higher in his heart like a weed, so that he had no peace night nor day.

But the Warlock was intelligent and soon called upon the late witch’s sister. He had seen her scorn of Harrison and her anger that Dudley, her son, lacked in comparison. The two plotted before going forth to the Lord Wizard of the castle.

“Lord Potter” the Warlock said to the Wizard “It is time your son learned of his land. You have sheltered him too long. He must go forth and learn about his people.”

“But he is just a boy, Dumbledore!”

The Lord was hesitant but the Warlock was manipulative. Young Harrison was to set out in a fortnight.

Elsewhere the Sister summoned a Hitwizard and said to him, follow Harrison into the woods. He must not emerge again. Kill him, and as proof that he is dead bring his heart back to me. Do this and you will be richly rewarded from the Lords own coffers.

*

On Harrison’s last night in the castle the King threw a feast, in which only the Sister and the Warlock rejoiced. For you see Harrison was much loved by the servants and staff of the castle.

The next day the young boy set out bravely, only stopping once at the edge of the forest to look back at his home. Its tall towers foreboding to many held stories of mischief and mayhem and he was reluctant to part with the only place he knew.

Yet Harrison was brave so he urged his mount further into the forest and suppressed his tears.

Not two days in Harrison had stopped to set up camp fore he sensed the magic of the Hitwizard dark and foreboding advance upon him. The Hitwizard stepped into his encampment wand raised.

“Oh Hitwizard” Harrison exclaimed having left his own wand out of reach “leave me my life” he begged “My Lord father can reward you justly.”

“It is the lords own household who hired me” He gruffly replied.

Harrison’s heart shattered, fearing that his own father wished him dead, and his magic shattered the trees, his supplies, scared off his mount and set sail to the Hitwizard.

The Hitwizard fearing for his life scrambled to his feet and took off. He felled a thestral and cut out its heart, reassuring himself that the young wizard he left behind would not last long with ruined supplies, no mount, and winter rapidly approaching. And headed toward the castle, his proof still warm in its box.

By now, Harrison blinded by the grief of betrayal had fled off the path and deeper into the forest.

He ran as long as his feet would go until it was almost evening, then he saw a crooked cottage. It was the oddest cottage Harrison had ever seen with chickens roosting in old boots and rusted cauldrons, strange bushes waving lazily in nonexistent wind, and its second and third story each stacked uneven, it looked as though it were held up by magic.

Harrison exhausted both magically and physically went in hoping to find a place to rest himself.

Everything in the cottage was in disarray. There were seven pairs of shoes littering the doorway, and seven coats thrown haphazardly over seven chairs. A clock showed seven hands none of which pointed to the right time, and a table with seven places stood crooked from the walls.

Little Harrison was so hungry and thirsty that he headed for the kitchenette and took a little water and a little bread. Then feeling ashamed for stealing he straightened the seven pairs of shoes by the door. Hung up the seven coats, straightened the dining room table, and swept the entryway. He then went upstairs and made all of the beds, before he laid himself down on the seven-person couch.

*

When it was quite dark out, the owners of the cottage came back. They were the seven Weasley’s who worked hard in the neighboring village all day. They lit their seven magical torches, and it was their lumos which allowed them to see the state of their cottage.

The first asked, “Who has swept the entryway?”

The second asked, “Who has made my bed?”

The third asked, “Who has moved my shoes?”

The fourth asked, “Who has straightened the table?”

The fifth asked, “Who has drunk my water?”

The sixth asked, “Who has hung up my coat?”

The seventh asked, “Who has eaten my bread?”

But it was the first who saw Harrison, who was lying exhausted upon the couch. And he called his sons, who came running and cried out in astonishment, and brought their torches and let the light fall on little Harrison.

“Oh Merlin,” the three oldest sons cried out, “What a poor boy.”

“Shh” exclaimed the father, glad that the folly of his sons had not wakened the boy that slept. He ushered his sons to the table and they ate in silence before heading to bed.

 


	2. The First Attempt at Murder

**M** orning broke and little Harrison woke with a yawn and a rooster calling nearby. Only to be frightened by seven redheads peering down at him.

But they were friendly and asked her what her name was. 

“My name is Harrison, but everyone calls me Harry” he said with a shadow of his normal confident grin.

The oldest stepped forward and with a slight bow said

“My name is Arthur Weasley and these are my six sons: Bill, Charlie, Percy, the twins Fred and George, and the youngest Ron.” Harry smiled at each in turn, each son had a mop of flaming red hair. The oldest hade a roguish look. The second had a wilder air. The third was rather snobby. The fourth and fifth seemed like chaos and mischief embodied. While the youngest, about Harrison’s age, seemed rather gluttonous as he was already stuffing himself with the mornings breakfast. 

“How have you come to our house,” Arthur asked, “We are quite a way into the forest.”

“I was to set out and learn of my father’s land and people. Yet… someone hired a Hitwizard to kill me…” Harry hesitated “I fear that it was someone in the royal house hold... perhaps my father himself.”

The Weasley’s seemed shocked. This was Young Harrison, heir of Lord Potter and sweetheart of the land. Everyone had heard tales of his upbringing. If rumors were to be believed he had felled trolls, slayed Basilisk’s and raced Dragons.

“My lord!” exclaimed Arthur bowing.

“Oh none of that!” flustered Harrison. “I just ask that I be given shelter for a while, I’ll clean and cook!”

“Of course we will give you shelter! And there is no need for you to cook or clean!” Exclaimed Percy. Arthur placed a quelling hand upon Percy’s shoulder.

“You may stay as long as you wish Young Lord.”

And with that reassurance the seven Weasleys left to do their jobs in town.

So for the next week Harrison spent his days cleaning the house despite protests, training his spell work, and keeping up with his studies. Meanwhile the Weasley’s daily routine remained similar with a few additions.

Arthur loved asking Harrison questions about the muggle servants in the castle.

Bill helped Harrison with his warding.

Charlie cornered Harrison to discuss his racing of Dragons.

Percy could now be seen discussing law with Harrison.

And Ron and the twins stole Harrison whenever possible to even the number of Quidditch players.

However, the peace wasn’t meant to last.

*

Back at the Castle Dumbledore wanted reassurance that he was once again the most powerful in the land. So he approached his looking-glass and said,

“looking-glass, looking-glass, on the wall,

Who in this land is the most powerful of all?”

It answered,

“Thou, o warlock, art powerful; it is true.

But Harrison, deep within the foreboding forest

With the seven Weasleys

is still a thousand times more powerful than you.”

This astounded Dumbledore, for he knew that the looking-glass never spoke falsely.

“Petunia!” He roared before marching down from his tower to see The Sister. He found her doting on her son.

“Oh my Ickle Diddykins, would you like another piece of pie?”

The Warlock was disgusted. The boy wouldn’t be able to stand up anymore if he kept eating at that rate. He was already as wide as he was tall.

“Petunia” The Warlock hissed “I have an urgent matter to discuss with you, he said in a tight voice.”

“You girl! Get a pie for Dudley” The sister said before following the Warlock to his study.

“The Hitwizard lied! Harrison lives!” Roared Dumbledore, his magic visibly swirling in agitation.

“Oh, but the Lord if he finds out…” Petunia collapsed into a chair.

“This is what you must do….”

The next day found The Sister enchanted to seem trustworthy and look like an old peddler-woman. In disguised she traversed the forest and went to the Weasley’s cottage. “The finest battle robes for sale, for sale!” she cried out.

Harrison looked up from where he was practicing spells. “Good day madam what have you to sell?”

“Battle robes in the newest style! From China,” she answered, “spell resistant, fire resistant the best dragon hide around.” She said pulling out several robes.

“Come child, Try them on! See if they fit.”

Harrison saw no suspicion, and pulled the forest green robe over his head.

The peddler-woman cackled and ran into the forest as the cursed fabric wrapped itself around Harrison and proceeded to choke him.

*

Not long afterwards, in the evening, the seven Weasleys came home, but how shocked they were to be when they saw Harrison lying still on the ground, fabric around his neck as though dead. The twins were the first to notice Harrison’s prone form.

“Harrison!” exclaimed one.

“Father he’s not” continued the other.

“breathing!”

Charlie, despairing for the boy he had come to see as a younger brother, collapsed next to Harrison only to notice the robes choking the boy.

“It’s this robe it’s too tight!” Charlie exclaimed.

“I’ve seen this enchantment before!” exclaimed Bill before quickly setting to work. His work as a curse breaker allowed for him to cut through the enchantment as though it were lace.

Harrison began to breathe a little, and little by little she came back to life.

When he told his tale and the Weasleys heard what had happened Arthur cautioned “The old peddler woman must have been from your father’s household. Take care and let no one in when we are not with you.”

“I will strengthen the wards around our cottage” announced Bill.

“I will help train you with detection spells” said Charlie.

“I shall teach you diplomacy” followed up Percy.

“Hang on we can help too,” said one twin.

“We can teach you… uhh” said the other elbowing his twin.

“Diversions-”

“and tricks! “

Not one to be left behind Ron added “I can help you with your strategy!”

“Splendid” said Arthur clapping his hands “Now time for bed it’s been a long day.”

*


	3. Fool Me Twice

**B** ack in the castle The Sister hurried up The Warlock’s tower. She broke into the room slamming the wooden door against its frame and exclaiming “The deed has been done!”

“Splendid Petunia!” he exclaimed before turning to face the looking-glass,

“looking-glass, looking-glass, on the wall,

Who in this land is the most powerful of all?”

The looking once again responded,

 

“Thou, o warlock, art powerful; it is true.

But Harrison, deep within the foreboding forest

With the seven Weasleys,

is still a thousand times more powerful than you.”

 

With those uttered words the Warlock’s magic sparked dangerously, rattling his desk and shattering the tower’s windows.

“This time,” he muttered, “I shall think of something that will destroy you!”

Then with an angry flourish he made his way to his own personal library in search of a solution to his… problem.

The next morning The Warlock summoned for The Sister.

“Petunia! I have found the solution!”

Thus the Sister set forth disguised as an old man with his horse and wagon across the dark forest. And as she approached the cottage of the seven Weasleys started calling out, “Good wares for sale, for sale!”

Harrison looked up from where he was practicing with his wand work to where an old man stood just outside of the ward line.

“Go on your way old man, I am not allowed to let anyone cross the wards.”

“You surely must take a look,” Said the old man. Then with a flourish of his wand the man revealed a treasure trove of old and musty books.

Harrison, having always had a weakness for the castle library and missing its tomes deeply approached the edge of the wards.

“What have you there?” He inquired.

“Yes come closer and I’ll tell you a secret… This one here” The old man said holding a particularly musty tome up with his gloved hands, “Is rumored to come from Ravenclaw’s own Library” he said in an old and wispy voice.

Harrison immediately bought the book for quite a bargain, throwing his money sack over the ward line he requested the man to put the book down just outside of the ward line and leave.

As he watched the old man urge his horse away, Harrison bend down to grab the book where it rested innocently on the grass.

The moment he touched it with his bare hands he rose into the air gracefully, arms outstretched, as though he was about to fly. Yet there was something wrong, something eerie… His never tamed hair whipped around his face as if by a fierce wind, but his eyes were closed and face empty of all expression.

Harrison’s eyes flew open but whatever he could see, or whatever he was feeling, was clearly causing him terrible anguish. Then, six feet above the ground, Harrison let out a terrible scream. The birds erupted into flight, the old man smiled, and the seven Weasleys far away in the town dropped their tools in horror.

Each Weasley took off from their respective jobs with barley a passing shout to their bosses, before running back toward to the cottage.

Bill, being the most fit arrived first, just in time to see Harrison plummet to the ground.

He stopped and stared for a second, then without a word, bend down, scooped the boy into his arms, and ran toward the cottage to gently place him on the coach.

Each Weasley arrived in a huff. When they saw Harrison lying on the coach each started exclaiming distressed.

“What Happened”

“OH Harrison!”

“Sh**”

“ Oh no what’s wrong”

“I heard him scream”  
“It was terrible”

Arthur raised his voice and shouted “ENOUGH!”

Bill, where did you find him!

“By the ward line near the creak.”

“Charlie, Percy go see if you can find out what object cursed him” Arthur instructed. “Bill, do you recognize the curse used?”

Bill set to work in a flurry of diagnostic charms, revealing charms, sparks and colors.

“Ron, Fred, George prepare dinner” Arthur continued ignoring his oldest son’s work.

“DAD!” he heard from outside.

Arthur exited the cottage and hurried toward his two sons.

“Don’t touch it” Percy exclaimed.

“It’s just a book” Charlie said rolling his eyes.

“Something cursed Harrison” Percy hissed “And this book is the only thing out here that’s new!”

“Relax…” Charlie continued

“Your brothers right Charlie” Arthur said. “This book is seeped with dark magic, don’t touch it with your bare hands, go and get me my dragon hide gloves Percy”

Arthur carefully brought the book inside and wrapped it in a spare shirt to prevent any accidental cursage.

“Well Bill?” Arthur asked

Bill looked up grim faced. “He’ll live. It’s an old curse. I’ve only seen it on ancient Egyptian digs. It’s called _Defendat Omnes Sumptus_ and it… well… basically eats Magic. I’ve blocked Harry’s core and as long as no magic is cast on him for two days he will be fine.”

The rest of the Weasleys let out their breaths. And stiltedly went about the rest of their day, each stopping to check on their favorite slumbering guest whenever possible.

*

Back at the castle The Warlock eagerly awaited the arrival of the Sister.

He eagerly waited at the window in his high tower. His gleefulness rose as he saw the Sister’s cart exit from the forest. Not willing to wait for the sister to climb the steps to his tower and announce the news he approached the looking-glass and impatiently asked…

“looking-glass, looking-glass, on the wall,

Who in this land is the most powerful of all?”

The looking-glass grudgingly responded,

“Thou, o warlock, at this very moment, art the most powerful”

Dumbledore collapsed in his chair and rejoiced that he had finally achieved his rightful position once again.

 

And, yet in the back of The Warlock’s mind niggled the thought… “At this very moment? What odd wording”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the late update. I was going through old files and accidentally deleted this fic.... ooups  
>  sooooo I had to write everything again.... YAY


	4. Authors Note

Hello,  
Unfortunately my computer crashed and deleted my file for this fic.   
At this time, I am unmotivated, stressed with university, and not really enjoying writing another chapter.  
Therefore I am putting it on indefinite hiatus.   
I may return to it, I may not.   
So...  
Have a great night.


End file.
